


they took my voice

by phunWorks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phunWorks/pseuds/phunWorks
Kudos: 3





	they took my voice

back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth

here i go

back and forth again

always walking and pacing this fucking hallway painted in white and pale blue. The tile made everything that much brighter.

typos, my life is a typo. why do they have me here? what the fuck is this and why are they putting me through it? why do i have to be inside these walls

walls. so many walls that i'm not allowed to pass through.

there's nothing here. i can't get high but the high has kept me alive. if that were the case would i be in here?

shut up. shut the fuck up

"Tyler," the tech's voice was soft upon approach. but her nails were sharp claws waiting to wrap around my throat. i hate her. "it's time for your meds. you need to head to the nurse's station." 

more meds, more pills... i hate pills. 

i find my feet moving, even if i don't want them to. they did that. they made it so i just listen, i can't argue, words can't touch my lips. drool leaks out where breath once did. 

i'm dead. dead inside. why am i here?

so i can come back? end up back in here?

they took my voice. they took my legs. they took my mind. they took my friends. 

please release me. release me from invisible shackles and let me leave here. let me leave here

i need to leave here.

i wanna go home.

my voice had come back, three weeks later. i can argue again and they hate it. but nothing is done to take away my rights, because my insurance has quit paying and i don't have a job. so, off i go to the world with scripts in my hand for the pharmacy and my shoe laces have returned. 

my shoes walk to the bridge where they took me from. they walk off-


End file.
